Giratina200104's TPI
Team White: *joltik/giratina200104 *cubchoo/ravenguy *oshawott/sonicfan *blitzle/whatsit88 *snivy/beaverboy *tirtouga/vectorcroc198 *emolga/?????? Team Black: *timburr/jjmanrules *drilbur/cookinator *tepig/gardevoirlsawesome *lillipup/warriorcats *pidove/phreakyphantom *deino/mrpbandj *sandile/?????? Eliminations and challenges: #I battle Tag You-Pidove (failed challenge and was too gullible) #Wheres That Pokeball??-Drilbur (lost master ball) #You Hide I See You-Cubchoo (more votes) #Losers Talents-Tirtouga (failed talent contest) #Fossil Dessert-Dewott(for being rude to the rest of the team) #Rock, Paper, Eggs??-N/A(emolga and sandile enter competition) #Thats Ice Skating-????? #Party over Here-??? #TBA pokemon that have evolved: #lillipup-herdier #snivy-servine #oshawott-dewott #tepig-Pignite #timburr- #blitzle- #sandile- #herdier- #joltik- #pignite- #servine- #Krokorok- #deino- #Zweilous- personalities: *joltik- joltik is a hyper multipersonality person who doesn't like to be told what he can and can't do, he is also a dare devil. *cubchoo- cubchoo is that person who just smiles but is thinking its mind that "oh that girl is full of *beep*" cubchoo also has allergies all year long, cubchoo is eliminated. *oshawott- oshawott is the person who always gets its way, oshawott is always the leader and never accepts anything else, if you tell it what to do your dead meat, oshawott is now a dewott, dewott is also eliminated. *blitzle-blitzle is a silent evil being, he is always sweet on the outside but on the inside is a ball of revenge for anyone, but he is truly sweet to others that do not test his nerves. *snivy-snivy is the most shy pokemon you will ever meet, snivy also studders a lot, i mean a lot, but after it evolved snivy has grown more confident of himself. *tirtouga- tirtouga is a go with the flow type of person who is always in the background, he does what he is told and is a nice pokemon, tirtouga has been eliminated. *timburr-timburr loves to show off his muscles, he will do any type of work you ask him to and he will do it till he gives out, he hates bullies that bully his siblings, he has 12 younger brothers and sisters *drilbur-drilbur is kind of a smart allic, he doesn't care what other people think he does it his way, drilbur has been eliminated. *tepig-tepig is that person who thinks hes the coolest person on earth, he is, as of right now, best friends with deino, tepig also doesn't trust a thing anyone else does except for deino, he can also understand deino's silent talk. *lillipup-lillipup is an adventurer and always has been, he is friendly to anyone he meets no matter what thier personality, it is rumored he is related to the host stoutland, lillipup has evolved into herdier. *pidove-pidove is the main evil character, he was the first eliminated for his gullibleness, ever since then he has gone mad with anger of revenge for joltik, throughout the show he has been making pokemon faint like cubchoo and blitzle, if you notice he is only knocking out the white team leading up to joltik. *deino-deino never talks for he thinks he will not be accepted for what he says and talks about, for some reason tepig is the only person that can understand his silent talk, deino is an orphan so that is another reason he does not talk. *Emolga- emolga is a happy soul, there is pretty much nothing else known about him. *Sandile-sandile hates life all because his parents are divorced, his siblings fight a lot, his step dad hates him, he does horrible in school, so he is always dreary about everything and never thinks on the upside, he is although one of the most polite people you will ever meet. Friendships and enemies: friendships-''' *tepig and deino *cubchoo and blitzle(maybe) *tirtouga and dewott(was now not) *herdier and everybody *emolga and team white 'enemies-' *pidove and joltik *joltik and dewott *servine and dewott *blitzle and dewott *drilbur and team black *sandile and life '''spoiler!!!! pidove evolved